un long jour sans fin
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Corto Maltese semble avoir perdu l'essence de ce qu'il était. Il ère sans but. S'arrêtant simplement devant la mer. Il ne semble pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Il est vide de toute force. Seule l'intervention de son allier, de son ami, de son rival... peut l'aider à se sortir de ce brouillard sans fin.


**Thème 3 : Demain n'arrivera jamais**

Corto regarde la mer avec nostalgie. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de repartir en mer, et maintenant qu'il vient d'arriver dans cette ville portuaire, il songe à reprendre ses voyages maritimes. Mais il est sans navire, sans équipage, sans destination. Les derniers mois se sont passé comme dans une sorte de nuée, un brouillard émotionnel et physique qui le laisse drainé de toute force.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie, et il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire de cette journée qui ne semble pas finir.

La ville portuaire dans laquelle il se trouve ressemble à tant d'autre, sans pourtant être une copie conforme de ce qu'il a connu. Corto est arrivé il y a deux jours, mais il a déjà oublié le nom de ce rassemblement humain.

Il cligne des yeux lentement. Peut être devrait-il trouver un bar ? ou bien retrouvé son lieu de logement, pour dormir encore…

D'une main lasse, il se frotte le visage, ses joues ne sont plus aussi imberbes que d'habitude, ses pattes ne sont plus aussi bien définies. D'un geste mou il essaye de redresser son col de manteau, mais sa main retombe sur ses genoux sans avoir changer grand-chose.

Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu une raison de vivre, alors que… alors que rien n'est arrivé depuis quelque temps, il n'a eu aucune expérience qui justifierait cette émotion de vide qu'il ressent.

En quelques mots… Il ne se reconnait plus.

L'essence même de ce qui faisait de lui Corto Maltese semble avoir disparut pendant ces derniers mois….

Son regard fixe la mer. Il se perd dans les vagues…

Dix minutes passent, vingt, quarantes, deux heures…

Il ne bouge pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque son regard est perturbé par un corps qu'il reprend conscience vaguement de ce qui l'entoure. Corto lève alors les yeux vers cet homme qui s'est mis délibérément devant lui.

Un regard perçant, sur un visage anguleux, la peau brunie par le soleil et les vents marins, une barbe sombre mais bien taillé, et une bouche pincée derrière cette barbe noire. Un visage que Corto reconnait, un visage qu'il n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

« Corto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Raspoutine.

Raspoutine qu'il retrouve souvent, jamais là où il l'attend, mais toujours au bon moment. Corto a presque envie de lui répondre, mais sa gorge est sèche, et franchement, il ne saurait même pas comment répondre au russe.

Un silence s'éternise entre les deux, et Corto sent le regard de Ras parcourir son corps, cataloguant son état peu entretenue, cette vague barbe de trois jours, ses vêtements froissé, les épaules basses, les bras ballants.

L'espagnol a presque honte de son état maintenant qu'il est face à quelqu'un qui le connait, le reconnait, et peu le juger.

« … Okay, vient par là Corto, on va s'occuper de toi. »

Une main calleuse vient prendre son bras, et d'un geste brusque mais presque doux, Corto est levé, et guidé dans les rues de cette ville dont il a déjà oublié le nom.

Il se laisse faire, il n'a aucune envie de protester, de se défaire de cette prise sur son bras, ou de s'éloigner de cet homme qui continue de lui parler sans que Corto ne puisse vraiment distinguer les mots prononcés.

Il ne prend que vaguement conscience que son compagnon l'emmène quelque part, lui fait passer une porte, prendre des escaliers, et l'embarque jusque dans une chambre avec une salle d'eau attenante. Son esprit reste un peu trop embrumer, sa conscience ne semble pas vouloir prendre pied dans la réalité. Il se laisse guidé par Raspoutine, qui lâche son bras, le laissant au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant le long du corps, la tête baissée.

Du bruit derrière lui, des voix discutants, et le son de quelqu'un arrivant avec empressement. Un second échange de voix lui donne presque envie de tourner la tête. Mais finalement, ce n'est qu'après un temps qu'il ne saurait compter qu'il tourne la tête, le bruit d'une eau versé dans un bassin plus grand l'intriguant.

Raspoutine vient juste de vider un seau dans la bassine, pour un bain, et à ses côtés, un jeune garçon lui apporte deux autres seaux d'eau fumante.

Le cerveau de Corto a du mal à fonctionner… Ras… veut prendre un bain ?

Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, et le jeune garçon ainsi que les seaux ne sont plus dans les parages, et Raspoutine est à nouveau devant lui. Corto remarque, comme une note de bas de page, que le brun a retiré son manteau et ses chaussures, et qu'il semble prêt à enlever sa chemise. Peut être que Corto devrait partir si Ras veut se laver ?

« Corto, enlève ce manteau, et tes chaussures. Aller Fait un effort. »

Cette phrase est accompagnée de deux mains chaudes venant dévêtir le marin espagnol. Le manteau fini sur le dossier d'une chaise que Corto n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il est rapidement suivi des chaussures qui viennent buter contre les pieds de la chaise. Il essaye de se rendre utile, mais ses mouvements sont léthargiques. Et finalement, il se laisse simplement faire, lorsque Raspoutine lui déboutonne sa chemise, défait les lacets et boutons de son pantalon. L'espagnol ne bronche pas lorsque le russe fini par le dévêtir entièrement. Il se tient juste lasse, dans sa nudité, devant cet homme qui est un ami, un rival, un allié…. Plus que tout cela.

Les mains chaudes viennent se poser sur le haut de ses bras, et vont le guider jusqu'au bain.

Ah, le bain était donc pour Corto ?

Il se laisse faire, et s'assoit dans l'eau. Incapable d'avoir la volonté de se mouvoir seul. Il ne bronche pas plus que cela lorsque Ras prend le temps de passer l'éponge, de lui rincer les cheveux, de raser sa barbe naissante. Il ferme juste les yeux, appréciant la possibilité de juste… rien faire.

Il ne voit pas l'air inquiet que Ras porte depuis qu'il l'a aperçue au bord de l'eau, immobile, sans lueur de vie, juste l'ombre du Corto qu'il connait.

Le temps passe dans l'esprit de l'espagnol, un temps distordu, différent de la réalité. Mais il se laisse faire. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, s'est pour voir le plafond de la chambre. Deux bras enserre son torse, et des jambes pliées encadrent les siennes. Sa tête est pausée sur un torse qu'il connait, une barbe chatouille son coup.

Un vague regard vers la fenêtre l'informe que le soleil est lentement en train de se coucher.

Peu à peu, il a l'impression que le brouillard se dissipe. Les sensations extérieures commencent à devenir plus réelle. Et Corto se dit qu'au final, Ras était peut être ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Ras ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Corto ? »

« Merci »

Lentement, doucement, l'espagnol s'appuie un peu plus sur son compagnon, un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sur son torse, les mains calleuses de Raspoutine commencent lentement à faire un mouvement distrait de caresse.

Corto n'a pas l'impression que ce moment de vide personnel dure depuis longtemps, mais il se dit que sa perception du temps n'est pas fiable, car il n'a jamais eu l'impression que les lendemains se succédait.

Et là, maintenant, dans une baignoire, dans une ville sans nom, avec Ras à ses côtés, que demain soit là ou non, il ne pense pas que cela ait de l'importance.


End file.
